Projection screens of various kinds find substantial use for imagery projection in a large variety of situations for slide or motion picture projection, television or computer generated display, or other imagery projection.
In the mounting of conventional large size flexible projection screen materials, the surface of the screen will bulge outwardly in the center of the screen and on the edges by reason of insufficient tension that can be applied to the screen material to secure the screen in place. This “bellying out” of the screen surface can occur in either curved or flat surface screens and may result in distortion of the projected image. Further, if movable masking systems are utilized in conjunction with the screen, the bulging of the screen surface on the vertical sides can interfere with the movement of the masks or otherwise contact the moving masks, which can result in damage to the screen surface at the sides and consequent diminished image quality as well as possible subsequent destruction of the screen itself.